Bucky and the Dark Side
by romeocitychicag
Summary: Bucky's sick of being Steve's sidekick, so he goes back to the dark side. In this remake of "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", will Steve persuade his best friend to come back, or lose him to the dark side forever?


Bucky and the Dark Side

"Bucky, cover me!" Steve ordered in the middle of a scuffle with Hydra, the super soldier pinned behind his shield.

"I'm on it!" Bucky said. He sprang up and punched a Hydra minion that was behind Steve, then knocked out most of the other ones surrounding him.

Bucky was on another goon's tail when Steve spoke. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Bucky shouted back.

"Let me take him. You stay there."

"Are you kidding me?" Bucky spat. "I had him!"

Steve flung his shield at the escaping associate, knocking him out. He walked to Bucky's position. "Now, I need you to go in there and take the book filled with their plans and bring it back." he said slowly.

"Yeah." Bucky responded. "But I'm not a kid. You don't need to say it like that."

"Yeah, yeah, just go and get it."

Bucky rolled his eyes and dashed inside the base, swiped the book, and ran back out. "I got it!"

"That's great." Steve said. All of the attacking Hydra people were unconscious on the ground. "Now give it to me so I can hold onto it."

"What's wrong with me holding it?" Bucky asked.

"Because you'll lose it." Steve said as if talking to a child.

"Wait a minute," Bucky said. "This is about me being your sidekick, isn't it?" Bucky continued without Steve answering. "After all these years, I still don't have your respect! Well then, if I don't get any respect as a hero, maybe I'll get it as a villain!"

A black limousine pulled up, the highly reflective window rolling down to reveal Red Skull and Baron Zemo in it. "So, is someone going to join us?" Baron Zemo said.

"Yep." Bucky confirmed. He turned to Steve. "I'm going back to the dark side! At least there I got some respect!" He opened the limo door and slid into the seat next to Red Skull, taking the book with him.

"Welcome back, Winter Soldier." he said. The limo backed out and drove away, leaving a dumbfounded Steve behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Breaking news! Hydra activities are at an all time high!" The TV anchorman cried.

"Hydra's annoying." Clint whined. "First they fall off the face of the earth, now they're causing terror."

"Guys, I have bad news!" Steve yelled after bursting into Avengers Tower. "Bucky's gone back to the dark side!"

"And?" Tony asked.

"And we have to go save him!" Steve finished.

"Do we have to?" Clint complained.

"Yes we have to!" Steve shouted. "With him at their disposal now, Hydra'll be unstoppable!"

"Fine." Tony said, deadpan. "Avengers assemble."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Avengers Iron Man, Captain America, Ant Man, Thor, Hawkeye, and Spider Man were gathered at the meeting room.

"So it's settled." Tony said, holding a paper and pencil. "We'll get one small cheese, one medium pepperoni..."

"Can I just say why is he here?" Steve asked, gesturing towards Peter.

"What, I can't save the world from Hydra?" Peter retorted.

"Right. Never mind." Steve concluded. "Tony, when was Hydra last seen?"

He huffed and put down the paper and pencil. "They're at Make Out Cliff right now, harassing teenagers." Tony said, pulling up various holograms from the table.

"That's so uncool!" Peter said. "You shouldn't mess with hormonally stressed out kids like me!"

"Let's go after them!" Steve commanded.

"No pizza?" Scott whimpered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gina and Jared sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Red Skull, Baron Zemo, and Bucky chanted while Bucky shone a flashlight on the kissing couple in their car.

"Hey, not cool." Jared said.

"Let's go do someone else." Bucky suggested.

As they tiptoed to their next victim, a voice rang out. "Hold it right there!" The voice belonged to Steve.

"Look, it's Captain Steroid!" Red Skull taunted.

"I'm here to take you on and bring you back Bucky!

"With what army?" Bucky said. "There's only one of you against the three of us."

"Then try this!" Peter shouted, swinging in on a web. "Two!"

Tony landed next to Steve, fully armored. "Three!"

Clint swung in on a cable arrow and landed on the other side of Steve. "Four!"

Thor flew in and joined the group. "Five!"

Scott grew from his shrunk down size to join the remaining Avengers. "Six!"

"They're gonna beat us." Baron Zemo said. The group then dived behind a few rocks in preparation for the attack.

"Let me show you my new unibeam!" Tony shouted. He fiddled with his suit, but then it malfunctioned and flew around without consent, but in a circle. "Somebody help me!"

"Do not worry Tony," Thor said. "I will destroy the metal body that imprisons you!" Dark clouds formed with lightning sparking above the god, who harnessed it and took aim at Clint.

"No no no no no no no!" Clint said very fast. "I'm not Iron Man, I'm not Iron Man, I'm Hawk-" He got struck and charred by Thor's lightning. "-eye." he finished, coughing.

"Tony, I'll save you!" Peter declared. He attached a web to his suit in hopes of pulling it out of its flight path, but got swung around instead and thrown to the side.

"Watch out!" Tony yelled. A stray repulser blast fired from his suit and hit Thor, knocking him to the ground.

"Well, I guess it's up to me." Scott said, then shrunk down. "Now if I just sneak up on them tiny, I can hit them by surprise."

A car belonging to one of the teenagers abruptly crashed into the small Scott and sent him careening off of the cliff. He left a tiny body mark on a sign that read "Make Out Cliff: Where Dreams Happen".

Hydra gazed at the self defeated heroes, with Steve limply falling over.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Steve?" Bucky asked, towering over his former best friend.

"Alright, just do whatever you want." Steve said.

"According to the Supervillain Code, you have to give in to my demands!"

"Come on, world domination." Red Skull said, his fingers crossed.

"Make him eat dirt!" Baron Zemo shouted.

"Number one," Bucky began. "I am no longer your sidekick, but on the same level as you. Number two, stop treating me like a child. I'm the same age as you! And number three,"

"Just say world domination already!" Red Skull yelled.

"I don't see any dirt eating!" Baron Zemo said. Red Skull looked at him. "What?"

"...I want to lead the Hydra attacks once in a while."

"Did you hear him say anything about eating dirt?" Baron Zemo asked Red Skull.

"Wait, attacks?" Steve inquired. "Does that mean..."

"Yep." Bucky answered, holding out his hand. Steve grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

"Well, it's good to have you back on the side of justice, Kyle."

"Just call me Bucky, okay?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how are you enjoying leading the charge, Bucky?" Steve asked in the middle of another squabble with Hydra.

"Actually, there's a lot of bad guys. I may not be able to follow through." Bucky confessed.

Steve started laughing. Soon Bucky and even Hydra joined in on the laugh. Then the beat up and bandaged Avengers from the fight merged with them in a giant group laugh.


End file.
